


family

by artemis_sighs



Series: dreamSMP [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, DreamSMP spoilers, based off of what wilbur wrote ghostbur remembered but i modified one or two of them to fit lol, death mention, dont read this as shipping, is philza not in the character tag, its about the family dynamic guys. always has been, tags will update accordingly, thats so weird, this is literally just a convo between ghostbur n tommy idk man, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_sighs/pseuds/artemis_sighs
Summary: "Wilbur?""Yeah, Tommy?"Theres a beat of silence before he speaks again."What was dying like?"//In which, Tommy asks Wilbur a question. He answers.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: dreamSMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128632
Comments: 3
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HII this feels weird im never writing dreamsmp stuff again, back to jrwi i go 
> 
> cold seems to be a common theme w wilbur huh
> 
> twitter: @VlLLAINWILBUR
> 
> edit: hey! apologies lol this got taken down for harassment??? which is... odd but alr.

"Wilbur?"

"Yeah, Tommy?" 

Theres a beat of silence before he speaks again. 

"What was dying like?" 

Wilbur frowned for a minute, flickering transparent for a moment as he lost himself in thought before solidifying again. 

"Well.. it's cold. It's very cold. Imagine.." he paused, "Imagine a time where you felt so cold you thought you'd freeze. Like, _literally_ freeze into a big Tommy shaped iceblock. That, but so, so much colder." Wilbur swings his legs a bit, eyes focused on the ground. He frowns again. "And you remember every last bit of it. The pain, your last thought... your last words." 

Tommy says nothing, pulling at the strings in his jeans. He thinks back to what Phil said, blade covered in blood. Wilbur's blood. 

"..I'm so cold, Tommy. I remember the warmth of the sun. Vividly. I wish I spent more time with it." Wil examined his pale skin, eyebrows knit together. His hands flickered black, as if his skin remembered his gloves. Tommy stared at his own as if he expected the same. 

"And.. before? What do you remember?" 

Wilbur smiled softly, slinging his guitar from over his shoulder and pulling at its strings gently. He doesn't seem to be paying much attention to it, but it's still oddly familiar and comforting. His fingers move as if muscle-memory took over, strumming out chords quietly as he thought. Tommy identifies it as L'Manberg's anthem.

"I remember.. the smell of bread. Niki's bakery. She always smelled like fresh bread. I remember bullying you, fuckin.. child." He snickered a bit. "The wind in my lungs, especially after chasing you and Techno around. Sparring with Techno. Bastard always won." The strumming stopped for a second, but soon resumed. "How salt tasted, the van, Fundy growing up, the start of the revolution and subsequently L'Manberg. Tubbo building.. everything." 

"Phil protecting me- us. All of us," he continued. A fond look grew on his face, though quickly it disappeared. "Dying. Someone.. someone killed me. I don't think I want to remember who."

Tommy looked away, lips pressed together. "No. No, I don't think you do. I'm sure you don't." 

Wilbur was silent for a moment before slinging his guitar back over his shoulder. He reached out to ruffle Tommy's, _his_ _brother's_ , hair. "I forgive them, anyways. Let's stop talking about this for a while, 'k?" 

"..Okay." 

The pair was silent for a moment, Wilbur's cold fingers running through Tommy's hair affectionately. 

"..Race you to the top?" Wilbur asked, running off without waiting for an answer. 

"Hu- hey! Cheater!" Tommy called after him, following him and laughing. 

Family. They'd always be family, even in death. They promised. 

Phil, Techno, Tommy, Wilbur, Tubbo. They all promised. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh. today's stream, huh   
> is solidity a real word. anyways, this kinda feels all over the place but its as coherent as my brain could make it lol enjoy
> 
> twitter: @VLLLAINWILBUR

Wilbur sat alone in an empty ravine, walls so utterly familiar and still so far from his memory. He swung his legs in thought, nocking an arrow and shooting at a spider. He thought back to his last memory from life, legs passing through a spiderweb as his body flickered in and out of solidity. 

Philza's blade bloodied with his blood, he remembered, and the incredible pain in his chest as his heart slowly beat to a stop. He remembered Phil's face, tears rolling down his face as he pulled his sword out with a grunt. The overwhelming relief and happiness in his last moments. 

And then nothing. Fade to black. Wilbur woke up after what only seemed like a second as a ghost, surrounded by carnage - did he cause that? - and dried blood.

Wil sighed, getting up and slinging his bow back over his shoulder. He thought about what he said to Tommy, that he didn't remember who killed him. A lie, obviously, but.. 

But, nothing. Wilbur cut that thought short. Leaving the ravine and letting the cool wind blow over him, he lit a torch and made his way back to L'Manberg. 

-

"Hey, Philza?" 

"Yeah, Wilbur?" 

"I think I've figured it out. My memories, I mean." 

Phil looked over at Wilbur, who pulled at his sweater. 

"I remember what made me happy." His hands stopped and he looked over at Phil. "..I remember you killing me. I remember the pain and I remember the happiness that came in those last moments. I.." Wilbur blinked tears away, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve.

Phil stood up, wrapping his arms around Wilbur and hugging him tightly. Wilbur shook with silent sobs, a sudden pain bursting from his chest. Numb, but still there. He knew what it was and why it was there. Still hurt. Phil rubbed circles on his back, allowing the taller man to collapse in his arms. The two slowly slid to the ground, kneeling.

The motion felt too familiar for Philza's tastes. Even so, he held Wilbur tightly and let him cry. Phil lifted his head when he heard footsteps approach, then stop. Tommy stood there, pain obvious on his face as he ran towards the pair and knelt next to Wilbur. 

Wilbur flicked in surprise when he felt Tommy's hand on his shoulder, then his arms around his chest. He smiled softly and let his body relax as he felt the warmth of his family again. 

..He missed Techno. 


End file.
